Lo que perdí
by Kakashi-Sharingan
Summary: Kakashi nunca imaginó tener que volver a sentir ese dolor..El dolor de perder a alguien tan preciado por su culpa.. (Mal resumen,lo se.Leedlo y vereis de que trata)


**Lo que perdí**

La lluvia caía sobre mi cabeza incesantemente mientras miraba los últimos resquicios de lo que había pasado... Resquicios de un combate reciente,de la destrucción y de un dolor indescriptible que,sin embargo, ocultaba dentro de mi. No me imaginaba como habíamos podido llegar a esta situación,pese a todo lo que había vivido hasta el día de hoy como un Shinobi de Konoha, acontecimientos como el de hoy seguían impresionándome profundamente. Como era posible que un joven esté tan cegado por un objetivo incierto que intente asesinar a sus propios camaradas,a sus propios amigos? No podía entenderlo

Miré hacia mis manos y vi como la lluvia,tranquila,iba borrando las huellas de la atrocidad que acababa de cometer, aunque sólo las físicas pues las espirituales quedarían guardadas para siempre en mi recuerdo , mis manos estaban eternamente manchadas de sangre.. Pero nunca antes había sentido el dolor de perder tanto en tan poco tiempo y por mi propia mano. Miré el rostro de mi joven víctima unos momentos, el terror, todavía reflejado en sus ojos de color negro parecía contagiarse al tiempo que mis piernas estuvieron a punto de flaquear por un segundo,pero me obligué a mantenerme en pie y sólo arrodillarme para cerrar tus ojos aterrados previamente teñidos de color carmesí. Y entonces maldije en silencio tu destino, maldije aquel destino al que tanto tu hermano como las circunstancias te empujaron, marcando con aquel hecho toda tu vida

Apreté una vez más el puño y esta vez me maldije a mi mismo...Tú no tenías por que haber sido como yo fui,tú aun podías salvarte..Pero estabas tan cegado que el poder que se te concedió para proteger quisiste usarlo para destruir a la fuente de tus penurias,sin saber que esta eran tus propios fantasmas,que te perseguían sin darte tregua hasta llevarte a traicionar a todo aquello que alguna vez pudo importarte y eso fue lo que nos llevó a actuar...

A mi y a tus antiguos compañeros nos fue encomendada la misión de buscarte y hacer lo que fuera necesario para que el plan que el destino te tenía reservado no se cumpliera,debíamos,en principio, llevarte de vuelta a Konoha y dejarte ante las autoridades que debían encargarse de tu escolta...Pero desgraciadamente la situación tomó un rumbo inesperado cuando tú decidiste a quien debías entregar tu lealtad.. Observamos, atónitos, como formabas una sucesión de sellos antes de que tu mano quedase envuelta por una gran cantidad de chakra azul que chillaba asemejándose al canto de mil pájaros y te lanzaste contra nosotros..

Tu primera víctima fue Sakura,quien, incapaz de hacer frente a una persona que tanto había amado cayó herida en el hombro sin tener ni la más minima posibilidad de reaccionar, el shock dejó caer su cuerpo sorprendido al suelo,aunque por fortuna su aliento vital no llegó a extinguirse y ahora se encuentra a mi lado,recuperándose junto al calor de alguien que se había hecho un hueco en su solitario corazón.

Si,aquel que te consideraba su amigo y el segundo en caer ante ti se había mostrado muchísimo mas combativo y gran parte del tiempo se había mostrado extremadamente superior a ti, no podías saber que al herir a la persona que para el era más preciada desatarías el teror que desataste,pues provocaste que el Kyuubi volviera a surgir de entre su cuerpo y dictando asi una sentencia que hubiese sido absoluta si no hubiese recordado en el último instante que él,al contrario que tú, aún podía ser fiel a si mismo..Determinación que tú,de forma despreciable,aprovechaste para sumirlo en un infierno ardiente haciendo que al final sólo yo quedara en pie

Rescaté a Naruto antes de que le dieras el golpe de gracia y lo deposité reposando ante una roca... Y lamenté lo ocurrido, pues sabía que sólo me dejabas una elección...Rápidamente empecé a correr en dirección hacia ti, pero detuviste mi avance con una llamarada que afortundamente pude esquivar con un salto, sin embargo me sorprendiste una vez más cuando de un salto apareciste a mi espalda y ,con un talonazo, me mandabas de nuevo contra el suelo y aunque conseguí caer sin dañarme cada vez veía más claro que ya no podía salvarte. Desde el aire, intentaste lanzarme otra llamarada, pero esta vez recurrí a un dragón de agua para apagarlas antes de que me alcanzaran y esquivé los Shuriken que hábilmente habías ocultado entre las ascuas.

Conocía tus movimientos y nada podía sorprenderme..Hasta que tu cuerpo empezó a sufrir una grotesca transformación, haciendo que te convirtieras en una burla de tu antiguo ser por efecto del sello maldito de Orochimaru. En esa situación, el combate se dificultó más, pues aunque yo era un Jounin me costaba comprender los movimientos,cada vez más rapidos y tenaces, y tu nuevo estadío de fuerza por lo que conseguiste distraerme el tiempo suficiente mientras volvías a formar los sellos de aquella técnica mientras te permitías el placer de burlarte de mi...Te reías,porque la técnica que yo te había enseñado, decias sería el instrumento de mi destrucción,pero en un último momento tu burla se apagó, pues en mi mano se concentró una gran cantidad de Chakra...

El cielo se nubló mientras los truenos nos rodeaban y nuestros ya cansados cuerpos iban al encuentro del otro, ambos sabíamos que este sería el último embate, del que sólo uno de los dos saldría vencedor, nuestras manos golpearon su objetivo y un relámpago sacudió el campo de batalla dejando tras de si un destello y un sonido sordo,mientras dos bandadas de miles de pájaros chillaban al unísono..Pero tras el destello uno se apagó

Abrí mi ojo izquierdo y pude apreciar en tu rostro un gesto de terror, mi mano había atravesado tu pecho de parte a parte y ahora estaba incrustada mientrás que tu rostro, como si no creyera que todo tu sistema estaba muerto ya, se torcía en una mueca y tus ojos derramaban lágrimas que caían como bombas en mi corazón...Extraje la mano rápidamente y tu cuerpo se desplomó sobre mis brazos ,tu mueca de sorpresa aun seguía dibujada como con tinta indeleble...Miré tu cuerpo unos segundos y los truenos fueron ensordecidos por un grito desgarrador...Me habías obligado a asesinarte ,mi pecho se estremecía de dolor al ver tu cara surcada por las lágrimas que, otra vez,volvían a deslizarse por mi rostro y no pude evitar volver a maldecir a Orochimaru y a Itachi por lo que nos habían arrebatado...A Konoha, un prometedor ninja... A Sakura, su primer amor...A Naruto, su mejor amigo... Y a mi...

-Lo lamento,Sasuke...

A mi me han arrebatado a uno de mis hijos...


End file.
